


Ludwig Beilschmidt's Rescue Mission

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Referenced Animal Abuse, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rescued Animals, Rescued Dogs, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Feliciano is shocked when his boyfriend brings home a surprise guest.Oneshot





	Ludwig Beilschmidt's Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A of your otp finds an animal and refuses to give it up. Person B's reaction is up to you.

Feliciano Vargas hummed to himself as he made a thick pasta sauce. He had to resist the urge to dip his finger in it to make sure it was perfect (believe it or not, he had maybe done it before and gotten burned... It was one time, don't judge him!).

The radio flickered and he wiped his hands on his apron, before fiddling with the knob. Hm, the weather might be messing it up a little...

And when there was a loud thump from the front door, Feli jumped. Well, Lud had went to go get groceries... But what if someone was trying to break in?!

Feli gulped and grabbed the sauce can. He could break it and use it as a very tomato-y weapon (Lovi would approve)...

"Feliciano?" A familiar voice called out. "Are you there, _liebe_?"

Feli immediately relaxed. Wait, what if he had just tried to attack his beloved with a jar...?! "Uh, yes, Ludwig." He quickly put the jar behind his back. No need for him to know.

"...don't come in here right away."

Speaking of suspicious behavior... Feli frowned. "What? Why?" He was already walking into the living room.

"Just trust m--what did I just say, Feli?"

Feliciano's jaw dropped. Okay, he might've sort of been surprised easily, but no where in a million years did he expect this.

There was Ludwig. Tough, solemn Ludwig, who went for runs everyday and needed everything to be clean and was even *gasp* early to some places.

"...look, Feli, don't freak out." Ludwig said softly. "I can explain."

He was really still too shocked to say anything. This was all too much.

Because there was his Ludwig, sitting on the floor, rain making his hair messy and sticking to his forehead. He had a beaten-looking dog in his lap.

"I couldn't leave her, Feli." He said, looking up at him with the most out of character puppy eyes imaginable. "Don't be mad. Please."

Feli said nothing as he sat down on the rug across from him. The dog blinked pitifully at him.

"...does she have an owner, Lud?" Feli finally asked, eyes on the dog.

"That's what I have to talk to you about." Ludwig said, his voice its familiar seriousness again. "She... has very bad owners."

"How do you know this?" Feli tilted his head. Ludwig grit his teeth but didn't answer; and he trusted him. He wouldn't lie about something like this. "What can we do?"

"She should sleep with us, here, for tonight." Ludwig said finally. Well, no getting laid tonight. "We can decide what to do tomorrow, _ja_?"

Feli supposed that would be all right. Besides, he knew Ludwig really liked dogs. They had talked a few times before about actually getting one. Helping a dog like this was a good thing to do.

They ate dinner in the living room. Ludwig let the dog sit on the couch with him; she seemed to be okay with him, and ate slowly out of his hands. Feli just watched. His precious pasta...

When they went to bed, Ludwig gingerly put the dog on the bed. She was trembling. He went to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and whatnot, and Feli laid on his belly on the bed too.

" _Ciao_ , _bambina_ ," he said gently to the dog. She looked like a pitbull mix. People had told him bad things about pitbulls, but she didn't look scary... She just looked sad. "Don't worry. You're safe now."

He put his hand out. She sniffed it before licking it gently.

Feli fell asleep against Ludwig's bare chest with his arms around him, and the dog laying across his legs.


End file.
